


Don't Move

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consent is Sexy, D/s elements, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Knife Play, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Porn With Plot, S/M elements, Sadomasochism, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top!Leo, Wax Play, bottom!Guang-Hong, fireplay, mindfucks, the plot is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Guang-Hong and Leo have an interesting arrangement that allows Guang-Hong to release his nervous energy in order to better perform at competitions.There is so much sin in this fic, guys. I'm sorry.prompt:http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154449544897/anyany-nsfw-edgeplay-breathplay-fireplay





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This is all consensual and discussed prior to sexy times going down!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, _this_ would end up my first YOI fic. I dunno why I read that damn prompt and immediately thought of this couple. There's something wrong with me. I'm just gonna go sit in a corner now and think about what I've done.

The stress of competition could really start to weigh on a skater’s mind after a while. To the point that a once perfect routine would crumble into something unrecognizable before the judges. Guang-Hong had watched many skaters he admired do that exact thing time and again. He was terrified of it happening to him.

So long ago he had expressed these fears to his closest skating friend Leo who had come up with an idea. If Guang-Hong ever got too anxious, nervous, worried, or afraid then all he had to do was find something that scared him more. If he could burn the fear out of his body, then the competition would suddenly seem less scary.

Being the adrenaline junkie of the two, Leo started off by taking Guang-Hong to different amusement parks. The craziest roller coasters, the highest free falls, the scariest rides. Eventually, that wore off and Guang-Hong built a tolerance to it. So Leo upped his game with bungee jumping, skydiving, and once even running with the bulls.

Every time Guang-Hong was convinced he would never get used to the new fear, but he did. Leo, being the best friend he was, always found a new way to step up the game. As they got older, they delved into things that held more pain. Tattoos and piercings that Guang-Hong’s coach didn’t even know he had. Russian roulette type games that delivered electric shocks. Truth or dare that involved varying levels of pain and embarrassment.

Perhaps it was inevitable that Guang-Hong and Leo’s relationship would start delving into the sexual, constantly pushing the smaller man’s boundaries on fear. They were safe about it and they knew each other well enough that they never once ended up using the established safe word. Leo always made Guang-Hong feel safe and loved afterwards.

Now, with the both of them in their 20’s and the stress of keeping up with the competition stronger than ever, they both sought each other out for the relief needed. So when Guang-Hong called Leo begging for help before the Grand Prix, they knew full well how intense things would end up between them.

 

~*~

 

Leo swiped the key card and entered the room, rolling his small suitcase behind him. The hotel room was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the flickering candles that had been set up on the dresser. That made Leo smile.

“I see you have everything set up for me.” Leo noted happily as he set his suitcase down on the free bed and started unpacking the items he wanted to be able to reach easily. “Does anyone else have a card to this room?”

“My coach.” Guang-Hong whispered.

“Good thing I wasn’t her, then.” Leo chuckled.

Next to him, Guang-Hong was kneeling on the second bed entirely nude. He had a blindfold covering his eyes and the base of a plug peeked out between his cheeks. His arms were behind his back, hands holding onto the opposite elbows to keep him in position. Leo knew that Guang-Hong had been like that for the past twenty minutes.

“What kind of plug are you wearing?” Leo questioned.

“The one you sent me.” Guang-Hong whispered, his cheeks tinting an adorable shade of pink.

Leo looked down at the bed beside Guang-Hong’s knee and noticed the wireless remote control. With a grin Leo picked it up and turned it to low, which elicited a squeak from the small man on the bed. “We’ll leave it at that for now.” Leo said before pocketing the remote.

Pulling out the sticks, Leo started setting up. Long wooden dowels with thick cotton wrapped around the end didn’t necessarily look that ominous. That was until you soaked them in alcohol and pulled out a lighter. 

As Leo let them soak in the alcohol, he pulled off Guang-Hong’s blindfold. Leo waited as the man’s eyes adjusted after being in the dark for so long. Then Leo pulled out one of the sticks and lit it in front of the smaller man’s face. Guang-Hong’s eyes were huge as he stared at the fire in trepidation.

“Hold out your arm.” Leo instructed.

Slowly, Guang-hong forced his arm up into the air and held it out. There was a fine tremor to the limb. He knew what was going to happen and knew that Leo would never allow Guang-Hong to be harmed, but that didn’t make being lit on fire any easier to process in his mind. Leo let the suspense build as he watched that tiny nude frame start to tremble.

“Don’t move. That is very, very important. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Guang-Hong breathed, his voice trembling.

With a smirk, Leo ran the ball of fire down Guang-Hong’s arm, leaving a line of burning alcohol in its wake. Quickly, Leo ran his other hand after it, effectively putting it back out. The smell of burning hair filled the room as a slice of hairless arm was revealed to Guang-Hong’s wide eyes.

“Good, good.” Leo praised. “It felt warm, didn’t it?”

Guang-Hong gave a jerky nod, his breathing picking up in pace. It hadn’t burned, but it had felt a second away from doing so. Not to mention his _skin_ had been on _fire_. It was hard not to panic a little at such a visual.

“We’re going to do it again.” Leo noted before running streaks of fire along the skin three more times in quick succession. Guang-Hong trembled violently afterwards and struggled to contain his tiny noises of fear. Leo grinned. “Hold out your other arm.”

By the time the other arm was finished, Guang-Hong’s arms were completely smooth. The thick smell of burning hair hung in the air like an ominous promise of what the fire was seconds away from doing to Guang-Hong’s skin. It turned his stomach just thinking about it, but he didn’t move.

Leo ran the stick up higher, trailing over one small shoulder. The warmth spread, but it was out of sight. Guang-Hong could no longer watch its path or see how long it burned or where exactly the fire spread. His chest tightened in anxiety as Leo cooed soothing praises.

“Lay down.” Leo instructed.

Guang-Hong most certainly did not want to lay down, but he didn’t argue. Carefully, shakily, he moved his legs out from under him and dropped down onto his back. Leo idly waved the stick back and forth over him, the fire making deadly whooshing noises in the silence of the room. Guang-Hong swallowed hard.

“Don’t move.” Leo said once more before tapping the stick onto Guang-Hong’s stomach. 

Fire exploded out as the alcohol splattered into a pool on the skin. The seconds felt like an eternity as Guang-Hong watched his stomach burn with blue and orange flames. Then a towel dropped down and snuffed out the flames. Leo calmly wiped up the remaining alcohol with the towel.

“Very good. Was that scary?”

Guang-Hong nodded, unable to push words out of a throat closed up with fear. Just a moment ago the fire had seemed all consuming, like it would grow and could never be put out. Before he could even finish processing that, Leo tapped the stick three more time across Guang-Hong’s chest, brushing out the fire with his hand as fast as it landed. Guang-Hong violently trembled and let out a high pitched noise of fear.

“You burn so easily.” Leo noted as he wiped the towel over the now smooth skin, soaking up any remaining alcohol.

That phrase did not help Guang-Hong’s fear at all. He gasped for breath, feeling suddenly like he couldn’t take in enough air. Suddenly, something dangled in front of his eyes. It took a few moments for him to recognize the dark fabric of the blindfold.

“Put it on.” Leo ordered.

A tiny sob escaped Guang-Hong’s lips but he reached up with shaking hands to take the fabric. He didn’t want to be blinded. He wanted to see where the fire was about to go and what was about to happen. The unknown scared him more. Squeezing his eyes shut against the promise of tears, Guang-Hong put on the blindfold.

“Roll over.”

Guang-Hong moaned in fear. He wanted to argue, beg, or run. Instead, he rolled over and presented his back to the fire he knew was coming. Fire he wouldn’t be able to see. Fire that would spread to unknown places. Fire that would burn.

The forgotten plug suddenly ramped up in speed, which was an unexpected sensation in an unexpected place. For half a second, Guang-Hong thought the fire was somehow inside of him and he screamed. When he realized what had happened, he blushed hard at Leo’s laughter and hid his face in the sheets.

“Remember not to move too much, even if that plug starts to feel good.” Leo said, his voice traveling as he moved around the bed, making it impossible for Guang-Hong to guess where the fire would land next. “If the alcohol falls over your side and pools underneath you, it could cause some serious burns.”

Guang-Hong whimpered in response and locked his muscles, desperate not to move an inch. That only seemed to increase the pressure on the now rapidly buzzing plug and his cock throbbed at the feeling. Enforced pleasure in the midst of throat tightening fear was a mind numbing combination.

White hot fire suddenly spread across Guang-Hong’s back. White speckles of light burst behind his eyelids at how intense it felt. It was so hot that heat was radiating to the skin around it. This wasn’t the warmth of how the fire normally felt. He was getting burned and it was happening so fast.

He screamed and tried to jump up, but a firm hand pressed between his shoulder blades and held him down. He flailed and fought, the heat seeming to reach extreme heights. Another spot exploded in heat near his lower back, and drops of it splattered across the round globes of his ass. Still, Leo pressed down, refusing to let Guang-Hong escape and refusing to wipe away the burning fire.

It took quite a long time for Guang-Hong’s brain to realize that the burning sensation had lessoned and the pain had never started. A warm glow radiated around his back as he gasped for breath. When he finally relaxed, confused and exhausted from the extreme spike of fear, Leo’s hand lifted from where it was holding the smaller man down.

“It was just a little hot wax.” Leo’s voice sounded amused. “Not even as hot as you take your showers, you know.”

Guang-Hong whined into the mattress, tears still leaking out into the blindfold. “You’re so mean.” He moaned, voice thick.

Leo chuckled and bent down to drop a soft and loving kiss on the back of Guang-Hong’s damp neck. Moving over he pressed his lips to Guang-Hong’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to get meaner. Don’t move.”

Guang-Hong gulped nervously, his hands balling up into the sheets. He strained to listen for the footsteps around him to figure out where the older man was going and what he intended to do. However, it was impossible to tell. He had been so focused on the fire earlier that he didn’t even look to see what evil devices Leo had laid out on the bed.

Seductively the blindfold was pulled off and the bed directly in front of Guang-Hong’s eyes dipped from the weight of something. When he could finally focus on it, he gasped. Glinting in the candlelight was a long and sharp blade attached to an intricate handle. His eyes were riveted to it as Leo picked it back up.

“I’m going to cut the wax off of you. Remember: Don’t move. You don’t want to be cut, do you?”

“No.” Guang-Hong breathed, voice high and shaky.

Leo moved down and trailed the very tip of the knife across the skin, starting from the shoulder and trailing languidly around the pools of hardening wax. In its wake was a bright line of red. It didn’t break the skin, but Guang-Hongs delicate complexion easily showed the trail of the sharp weapon.

Starting with the droplets of wax on Guang-Hong’s bottom, Leo carefully moved the flat of the knife between skin and wax, scooping it up onto the blade and wiping it off onto the towel. Guang-Hong let out a small eep of alarm at that. He twitched before his muscles locked up once more in order to keep himself still. Leo smiled at that.

Moving up, Leo trailed the knife around the edges of a larger pool of wax, lifting it up bit at a time until he could pick it up and move it to the side. When he did, Guang-Hong took a few quick, deep breaths before going still again, terrified of accidentally moving enough to cause a cut. He had always been so much more afraid of the possibility of getting cut than he ever was upset at the actual injury.

Leo took his time, scraping things off with meticulous care and precision. Working the cold metal of the knife over the soft skin like a lovers touch. Guang-Hong only sobbed twice more throughout the process. He must have been getting used to it by now.

By the time the process was complete, Guang-Hong was a sweating and trembling mess. His breath was uneven and his hips were occasionally rutting against the mattress due to the unrelenting plug that was still humming away inside of him. Leo ran light fingers across the pale and red blotched skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” Leo murmured.

“L-Leo…” Guang-Hong’s voice was strained. “P-please… I n-need it…”

Taking a fist full of hair, Leo tilted the man’s head back and pressed the knife against that long, slender neck. “Say it. Tell me what you want.” Leo said lovingly.

It took a few tries before Guang-Hong managed to choke out, “Please fuck me!”

“You’re so good.” Leo praised and moved the knife away before letting go of Guang-Hong’s hair. “On your back.”

Struggling to breathe normally, Guang-Hong shakily pushed himself over onto his back. He pulled up his legs and spread them without thought. This was a normal position and Guang-Hong practically felt conditioned to present himself like that whenever he was in Leo’s presence.

Sitting on the bed between Guang-Hong’s legs, Leo idly played with the plug, pushing it around and spinning it as he fiddled with the remote. “Does it feel good?”

Guang-Hong’s cock twitched and leaked onto his stomach. “Yes!”

“As good as me?”

“Never!” Guang-Hong whined as his hips pressed back against Leo’s fingers of their own accord. “I want you inside!”

“Are you sure? I’m going to be pretty rough with you.” Leo flicked at the metallic glint of the piercing that peeked out of the tip of Guang-Hong’s penis.

“I need it!” Guang-Hong whined.

“Alright, alright.” Leo chuckled before gently removing the plug. “But I did warn you.”

Slipping on a condom, Leo moved up the bed and bent Guang-Hong’s long legs back as far as they would go. Years of training had made the smaller man very flexible and Leo greatly enjoyed pushing those limits. It also moved Guang-Hong’s hips up so that Leo could watch how the hole flexed greedily, begging for Leo to fill it.

“Hold your legs.” Leo ordered and was obeyed. With his hands free, he moved them to trail gently along the soft skin before teasing at the puckered entrance.

“Please, please, please…” Guang-Hong whispered over and over again.

“If you drop your legs, you’ll be in trouble. Don’t move.” Leo’s eyes glinted as he moved into position and pressed against the ring of muscle.

Guang-Hong let out a long breath of air and relaxed around Leo, allowing the man to easily slip inside. He met a little resistance, but managed to bottom out quickly enough. He stayed still for a moment, watching Guang-Hong’s face contort into bliss and his eyelids flutter.

Leo set up a slow pace at first, letting the man beneath him adjust. When he felt it was safe, he quickly picked up depth and speed, slamming into those narrow hips with enough force to cause the man’s cock to bounce. Guang-Hong was rendered non-verbal, a slew of noises spilling from his lips.

The metal rings of Guang-Hong’s nipple piercings reflected the flickering light and tempted Leo. Reaching down, Leo pinched both of the pale pink nipples around the metal underneath the skin and twisted them mercilessly. Guang-Hong let out a shout, his back arching and his grip almost slipping. He barely caught his legs in time to make sure they didn’t fall.

“Good boy.” Leo praised. “Keep them up.”

As Leo kept going, he refused to touch Guang-Hong’s needy erection. It wasn’t time for that yet. Instead he focused on raking bright red lines down the pale skin with his nails, or delivering firm slaps to the quivering round bottom. Leo sunk his teeth into the inside of a thigh, suckling hard enough to leave a mark. Guang-Hong cried out, his mouth hanging slack as his eyes unfocused.

It was at that moment that Leo leaned over and gripped Guang-Hong’s throat. “Look at me.”

After a few failed attempts, Guang-Hong finally focused on Leo’s face which smiled down lovingly. Then Leo applied pressure, squeezing down on that delicate throat and cutting off the ability to breathe easily. Guang-Hong’s eyes grew wide and he made a choking noise. His fingers twitched where they held his legs.

“Ah, ah!” Leo scolded. “Don’t move.”

Guang-Hong struggled to get enough air as the hand pressed down harder. His vision was getting fuzzy and his head swam. Leo plowed into Guang-Hong harder as his body tightened up in fear at not being able to get enough breath. Tears rolled down his face as his mouth gaped and strained for oxygen. All the while, Leo maintained eye contact with Guang-Hong’s rapidly dilating pupils.

Impossibly, Guang-Hong’s arousal heightened to an extreme degree, the sensation he was experiencing becoming somehow sharper. His hips needily thrust back against Leo’s, fingers digging into his own flesh hard enough to bruise. Fear sang through his veins as his ears rang while pre-cum leaked constantly from him.

With a strangled cry, Guang-Hong came hard. His eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched, his whole body shook with the force of it. Leo released his grip but kept going, even harder than before if possible. Guang-Hong sucked in breath after breath, but with each one the feeling of the continuous stimulation became too much to process, sensation heightening to impossible levels.

Leo pressed down hard on Guang-Hong’s legs as the smaller man started thrashing around. Crying, shouting, moaning, and gasping for breath. If begging were something his brain could do, Guang-Hong most certainly would have. Not that it would have made much difference to Leo.

Clamping down hard on his own desire, Leo held off from the peak of orgasm as long as possible, enjoying the wild animal under him and the feeling of Guang-Hong’s nails as they burrowed into his shoulders. When it finally got to the point that his orgasm was inevitable, he pressed their mouths together in a demanding kiss.

Moaning, Leo found his release with the taste of Guang-Hong’s sweet mouth on his tongue. His hips slowed to a stop and they both pulled back in order to gasp for breath. They stayed like that for a long moment, both floating back down into their bodies and regaining their sanity.

Sitting up, Leo carefully placed Guang-Hong’s legs back onto the bed and pulled out. Guang-Hong let out an exhausted moan but otherwise didn’t move. He didn’t even look capable of opening his eyes. A soft smile lit Leo’s face as he moved around the room, cleaning them both up and blowing out the candles.

Once finished, Leo gently lifted Guang-Hong and placed him under the covers before climbing in after. When Leo wrapped his arms around the smaller man, Guang-Hong finally found the energy to move in order to snuggle more firmly into Leo’s chest. Grinning with affection, Leo dropped a kiss on top of Guang-Hong’s hair.

“You were so very brave.” Leo whispered, his voice warm.

Guang-Hong mumbled something incoherent before his body stilled and his breathing evened out. Relaxing into the pillows, Leo let himself drift off into a contented sleep as well.

 

~*~

 

The score displayed a new personal best for Guang-Hong and he found himself sobbing into his Coach’s shoulder from where they sat on the bench at the kiss and cry. It had been a perfect run, not a single mistake. Guang-Hong couldn’t have been happier.

“Guang-Hong!” A voice cried off to the side as the sound of running feet came closer.

Scratch that, Guang-Hong _could_ be happier. Half blinded with tears he ran towards Leo’s voice and collided into the warmth of the man’s chest a moment later. Laughing with delight, Leo lifted the man into his arms and swung them around wildly. When Leo finally brought them to a stop, his face was about to split in half with how wide he was grinning.

“You were amazing!” Leo’s face glowed with adoration.

“Thanks to you.” Guang-Hong sniffled.

“No! The hard work, the perfect performance, the bravery - that was all you!”

“I love you!” Guang-Hong cried out as he threw his arms around Leo’s neck and kissed the man. Leo squeezed his arms tight around Guang-Hong’s torso and returned the kiss tenfold. Perhaps a little more intensely than they should have in their current setting.

“I love _you_.” Leo said against Guang-Hong’s lips, his smile refusing to leave him. “I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kinks in this fic I have either done or attended classes on. Please do NOT attempt any of these kinks without taking a class on them first. They can be very dangerous if done incorrectly. If you would like further information or resources, please let me know. I'm happy to provide answers to your questions. Stay safe out there!
> 
> If you like Yuri on Ice posts, Spideypool, and random yaoi boys, then feel free to check out my tumblr:  
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
